4 Shules One-Shots
by scoobygang101
Summary: 4 Shules color one-shots. Blue- Shawn's POV Red- Shawn's POV Green- Juliet's POV Yellow- Juliet's POV
1. Blue

Author's Notes: This entry is from a story I have posted on another site and decided to move it to this site as well!

Just 4 days in the life of Shules.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Blue. My favorite color. Why is it my favorite color you may ask? It's the color of my favorite things. Starting with Juliet O'Hara. Juliet's eyes are blue; the brightest and deepest blue I have ever seen with such a sweet expressive face to back it up. I know it may sound kind of sappy, but I could just stare into her eyes forever and be completely content. When I look into her eyes i also see my second favorite thing:

The color of the ocean.

I love the ocean. It's beautiful and ever-changing-in a good way- much like Juliet herself. Juliet is gorgeous and not predictable. Really, outside of work she's very spontaneous. She's even let me drive her around on my motorcycle before I sell it and get a car for us like I told her I would in Vancouver. Which brings me to my next favorite thing:

The color of the sky.

I'm sounding kind of like a girl here, but I don't care because I can't help it that every time I look at the blue sky I think of Juliet and the future that I want to have with her. As cliché as it sounds, I get the whole image of white picket fence, dog, white brick house and children with Jules. So yes as you can tell, my favorite color is blue.

Why? Because blue reminds me of the love of my life. My Jules.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Red is the next chapter and should be coming either later tonight or tomorrow. -Scoobygang101


	2. Red

Author's Note: Yeah! New chapter :) Thank for the reviews guys, it helps me keep updating and I really appreciate it!

* * *

Red... I don't like it, I don't like it one bit. It reminds me of blood and you're not supposed to see blood, it's supposed to stay inside your body. Inside her body.

I'm not supposed to be kneeling in a pool of it while my hands are quickly getting caked in it, trying to stop the bleeding coming from her stomach.

This isn't how it's supposed to be.

Her eyes shouldn't be closing, her hands losing their grip on mine. She's supposed to be breathing hard, not hardly breathing. I hear the ambulance sirens coming closer but it doesn't matter, I'm not supposed to be seeing red.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next chapter: Green, will be up later today. -Scoobygang101


	3. Green

Author's Note: As promised, the next chapter Green :) This is now from Juliet's POV as is the next and last chapter.

* * *

Green. Very nice color if I do say so myself. The reason specifically why it's a nice color is because it's the color of Shawn's eyes. Shawn is my very funny, spontaneous, (and very) good-looking boyfriend. His eyes are the most amazing shade of green I have ever seen in my life. They change with his mood-some people say that that doesn't really happen-but with Shawn it does.

If he's feeling playful (which is almost always) they're a lighter shade of green. When he's mad, they get very dark. When he's sad, they turn almost a hazel color. That doesn't happen a lot so his eyes are generally a light green. But there's nothing wrong with that because, as I've said before, green is a very nice color.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next and last chapter, Yellow, will be up tomorrow, but if you REALLY want it up later today let me know and It'll be no problem :) -Scoobygang101


	4. Yellow

Author's Note: Here is the last chapter, Yellow, from Juliet's POV! Enjoy!

* * *

Yellow. I love yellow. I haven't always, mind you, just since a certain somebody came barging into my life and changed everything for me...but I'm not complaining! Now, I love everything yellow. Pineapple, for starters. Grapes used to be my favorite fruit but since Shawn, it's defiantly pineapple. As Shawn always says, "it's the national welcoming fruit!"

Another thing, the stars. Now I've always loved stars, but since I got together with Shawn, I love looking up at the stars from my front yard or the beach (where I go to look at them with Shawn). We try to go twice a week if we can...and we eat pineapple while we watch...

* * *

Thank you everybody for reading and the support for this story! -Scoobygang101


End file.
